Hermano mayor
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: A Teddy le han dicho esa mañana en el cole que el bebé que esperaba su madrina haría que sus padrinos dejaran de quererle. ¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿Qué dirá Harry ante esto? Viñeta un poco ñoña pero muy adorable


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino habría mucha gente que habría vivido xD**_

Hola, hola! Últimamente estoy inspirada de la muerte, así que también escribí esta historia que me estaba rondando por la cabeza. Personalmente me gusta mucho como me ha quedado y me siento muy satisfecha, porque siempre he pensado que para Teddy, que ve a Harry como su figura paterna debe de ser un poco difícil ver que él tiene sus propios hijos. Simplemente quería explicar con esta pequeña viñeta cómo podría sentirse teniendo en cuenta cómo son los niños a esa edad.

También decir que Ted, en este fic, tiene unos seis años o algo así, para que podáis situarlo más o menos bien en el espacio temporal.

Y ahora, sin nada más que decir...ENJOY!

* * *

Se había escondido desde esa misma mañana debajo de la mesa porque no quería ver a su padrino de ninguna de las maneras, quería quedarse allí hasta que se hiciera mayor y le salieran canas, como a la abuela Andrómeda o a la abuela Molly.

Esa misma mañana Ted había ido al colegio y había gritado a los cuatro vientos que su madrina iba a darle un hermanito y que ahora tendría un chico con el que jugar, porque pasar todo el día con Victoire era divertido, pero ella no era un chico. Y él quería tener amigos chicos. Pero lo que no quería era aceptar lo que le había dicho el chico que más odiaba en todo el colegio, no quería aceptarlo porque si no significaría volver a estar solo. Y Ted tenía mucho miedo de estar solo.

-¿Dónde estás, Teddy? –preguntaba una voz masculina de fondo. Era el padrino, que le buscaba con bastante insistencia desde hacía rato. Ted se había hecho una bolita para que no le descubriera, pero aun así no tardó en ver la verdosa mirada de Harry asomándose por debajo del mueble, así que Ted hizo un puchero y le giró la cara, dejando a su padrino sorprendido –Vamos, sal de ahí.

Ted salió a regañadientes y con los brazos cruzados. No quería enfrentarse a su padrino porque le daba mucho miedo decirle lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. A lo mejor se enfadaba con él y no querría volver a ser su padrino nunca más. Y él no quería eso, él quería que Harry le quisiera para siempre.

-Ven aquí –le dijo sentándose en el sofá y pegando pequeñas palmaditas a su lado para que el peliazul, asún enfurruñado, le siguiera. Ted se sentó a su lado pero siguió manteniendo esa actitud terca y cabezota, así que Harry simplemente le revolvió el pelo, riendo con cariño –Ted…sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que te pasa. Lo sabes, ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? ¿Te han molestado en el colegio?

El pequeño negó en el colegio, algo dubitativo, después asintió y después volvió a negar. No sabía si decírselo porque en serio que no quería que Harry dejara de ser su padrino para siempre.

-Entonces… ¿Te duele algo? –preguntó Harry con calma –Ginny está haciendo galletas, seguro que están muy buenas, además de sanas.

A Ted se le iluminó la cara al escuchar aquello, porque él amaba las galletas de Ginny. Eran tan ricas…pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que era con ella con quien estaba enfadado en realidad, porque era ella quien tenía una tripa enorme rellena de un niño que vendría muy pronto al mundo. Harry pareció notarlo y volvió a revolverle el pelo, esta vez con más saña y entusiasmo que antes, así que Ted se quejó de mala manera.

-Harry –espetó Ginny con los brazos en jarra y con el ceño fruncido –no le hagas eso a Teddy, hombre –y después le sonrió al pequeño, provocando que el chico hiciera un puchero y girara la cara. Tenía que mostrarse ofendido, aunque tampoco quería perder a su madrina, porque a ella también la quería mucho.

Ginny miró a su marido muy confundida y éste le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ellos. Después acarició la tripa de su esposa y cogió a Teddy de una mano y la acercó también, de forma que Ted pudo notar cómo, de repente, algo se movía ahí dentro.

-¡Se mueve! –exclamó con los ojos abiertos de par en par -¡Harry! ¡Se mueve!

Harry y Ginny rieron divertidos y Teddy se olvidó por un momento de su enfado, porque ahora estaba tocándole la panza a la mujer con las dos manos, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, pero es que…¡no paraba de moverse!

-Claro que se mueve –dijo Ginny acariciándole la cabeza –James se muere de ganas de conocerte y e jugar contigo, ¿sabes?

Entonces Ted la miró y volvió a poner pucheros.

-Pero si James nace ya no me vais a querer más, ¿verdad? –preguntó, entonces, soltando lo que le llevaba atormentando toda la manaña. Harry y Ginny se miraron medio divertidos y ambos se dirigieron a él con todos los gestos cariñosos que podían.

-Nunca dejaremos de quererte Teddy –dijo Harry sonriendo –cuando James nazca será un bebé y necesitará más cuidados que tú porque ya eres mayor. Pero yo sé que tú estarás allí para cuidarlo, después de todo, eres el hermano mayor.

-¿Hermano…mayor? –preguntó sonrojándose y sonriendo poco a poco. ¿Entonces no le iban a substituir por el bebé? ¿No iban a olvidarle cuando James naciera?

-Claro –dijo Ginny –los hermanos mayores tienen el deber de proteger a los más pequeños. Además, nosotros vamos a quereros a los dos por igual, siempre.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó el chico con ilusión en los ojos. Casi iluminaba con su aura de felicidad en ese momento. Harry sólo rio y le revolvió el pelo, ésta vez con más suavidad.

-De verdad de la buena –le contestó el moreno.

Ginny se levantó del sofá y les miró a los dos con los brazos en jarra.

-Bien, ahora que hemos dejado claro que vas a ser un buen hermano mayor –le dijo al pequeño Teddy, que volvió a sonreírle sin disimulo –vamos a comer galletas, que tía Fleur me ha regalado un té muy bueno que estoy segura de que sabrá muy bien con ellas. ¿Queréis probarlo, no?

-¡Sí! –exclamó Ted poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la cocina, emocionado. Ese sí que había sido un buen día: sus padrinos iban a quererle para siempre, iba a tener un hermanito y además, iba a comer galletas hechas por Ginny.

Los dos Potter simplemente se miraron con una sonrisa en la cara para después seguir al pequeño a la cocina. Ginny aún tenía que sacar las galletas del horno, faltaban dos minutos para que se acabaran de hornear.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y espero ver vuestros comentarios, a ver qué os ha parecido ^^

Saludos,

K.


End file.
